All the voices
by oncerSM
Summary: ALTERNATE VERSION of the episode Nevermore. What if Clarke had the chip in her head and not Raven? How much harder will it be to save the princess instead of the mechanic?
1. Chapter 1

Wanheda?" Niyla asked as she saw the unconscious blonde being carried into her trading post. "Look, we need to help her so move!" Bellamy said while keeping his gun aimed at her. Monty carried a blindfolded Clarke into the hut and towards a back room and placing her on a bed. Niyla followed "Skikru isn't welcome here, your people killed my father" she said forcibly. Bellamy turned towards her "You care about her, I can tell. So right now we need to be here and you can't be in this room or else she'll know where we are" he said pushing her out. "She knows this room" Niylah called and Bellamy turned. "She's been in here before, but there's another one through here that she's never seen" she pointed as Monty picked up Clarke once again and led her to the other room.

"Quickly, tie her down before she-" Monty began but Clarke began thrashing and screaming. The blindfold fell from her eyes and stared at her surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" She screamed as her eyes scanned the room. Luckily Niylah was right and Clarke had never seen this room before.

She yelled and kicked as Raven and Jasper tried to tie down her arms and Octavia did her feet. "Let me go!" Her voice was a mix of terror and pain as she shouted. "Stop fighting!" Jasper said as he tried to pull down her arm. "I got it, she's done" he said as they all backed away from Clarke who was now tied down on all sides. "I'll stay here, keep watch" Jasper said motioning the rest of them out.

Jasper tried looking away but his eyes always remained on her. His emotions ran wild with anger as he stared at her face. "Why don't you just kill me now?" He heard her mutter. " I killed your girlfriend and from I've heard all you've been doing is getting drunk" he picked his head up as he saw Clarke smile. "Shut up, Allie" Jasper said as stood up to face her. "Not Allie, just Clarke" she grinned. "Don't you want revenge on me for killing...what was her name?" She pulled on her restraints as her wrists began to bleed once again. Jasper picked up a piece of cloth and tried forcing it into her mouth. "Her name was Maya and you know that!" He yelled as he tried to cover her mouth put quickly pulled back in pain. Clarke's mouth was dripping in blood as she laughed. Jasper lunged at her but was pulled back by Monty and Bellamy. "Her wrists are bleeding again, if we don't stop this she'll bleed to death!" He yelled trying to wrap up her wrists to stop the bleeding. She began to kick and scream again and had to be forced back down. "How the hell are we gonna get this out of her head?" Bellamy asked Monty was holding her down. "I have an idea".


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, but someone has to stay with her" Bellamy said having just heard the plan from Monty about how to fry the chip in her brain by using power from the dropship. "You know what, never mind. I'll do it." He said as he walked back inside to keep an eye on Clarke.

She lay staring into space with her arms still luckily tied to the bed. Clarke wasn't struggling anymore with the ropes but her face showed a mix of emotions as if she couldn't decide how she felt. As Bellamy walked towards the bed her eyes flickered for a moment on his face and then returned to staring at nothing at all. He then pulled up a chair and sat down waiting for whatever insults ALIE would put into Clarke's mouth.

"Why?..." Bellamy couldn't help himself, he had to ask this one question on his mind. Clarke raised her eyebrows as if only now realizing he was there. "Why what?" She asked turning her head towards him. "Why would you take the key?" He asked. Clarke smiled "there's no pain, in the City of Light. No pain, regret and no more guilt" she rolled her eyes and stared back at an empty wall. "Regret, for Mount Weather?" Bellamy asked. Clarke's facial expression changed, going from calm to slightly confused. "Why I entered the City of Light doesn't matter now" she responded looking more confident. "So Lexa. She doesn't matter now?" Bellamy asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lexa..." Clarke whispered as she turned to look at ALIE. All she could remember was her name and how she looked yet no details about anything she did. "She doesn't matter, Clarke" ALIE told her, instantly removing the feeling of worry that she was forgetting something from her mind.

Clarke turned back to Bellamy "she doesn't matter" she said repeating ALIE's words. "So the person who you left your own people for, doesn't matter? Then tell me princess. What does?" He asked. "Why are we talking about me, when we should be focusing more on you?" Clarke stared into his dark eyes. "What about me?" Bellamy grinned as he tried to play along. "About how you killed an army sent to protect you, about how got your girlfriend killed! Yeah, I heard about that. I also heard how she was already dead when the mountain blew up. And people call me the commander of death. Well, take a good look in the mirror Bellamy cause your a close runner up" Clarke spat out.

Bellamy tried to block her voice out, but somethings that she said were harder to ignore them others. "Gina's death wasn't my fault" he said but his voice shook slightly.

As Bellamy spoke, Clarke struggled quietly with the ropes that tied her arms down. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't but she's still dead" with a sickening crack, Clarke wrenched her shoulder from her socket allowing her to pull the ropes away with her teeth. Bellamy sprang from his seat trying to keep her down. "Somebody help!" He yelled towards the door. Sinclair and Jasper came running. "She dislocated her shoulder. Anyone know how to reset it in place?" Jasper asked. "Clarke's usually the doctor, but in this situation I doubt she'll be helpful" Bellamy said back. "No, she's going to fix herself because if she doesn't then she's never getting her girlfriend back" Jasper held up the chip. Clarke's eyes widened as she looked towards ALIE who nodded.

Clarke stopped and she lay flat on the bed. "You have to untie my other arm" she told Bellamy calmly. "It's not like I can run anyway since my feet are still tied down". He then carefully undid the knot and Clarke forcefully pushed the bone back in place while Japer flinched at the sight. Bellamy and Jasper then retied her arms to the bedpost. "Now give it back!" Clarke yelled. "What you mean this?" Jasper asked holding the chip up to the light. He then placed it in his pocket and walked out leaving Clarke screaming for him to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper headed out into the hall as Clarke's screams echoed along the walls. Bellamy pulled him into the room where Sinclair had been working on the cuff which would hopefully get rid of the chip in her brain. "What's taking Monty and Octavia so long?" Raven asked as she impatiently walked back and forth around the room. "I don't know maybe they got held up..." Bellamy tried to answer. "How do we even know this will work and won't end up leaving her brain dead or something?" Jasper wondered. "Clarke wanted to use this on herself, so why would she use it if it would mess up her brain?" Raven responded. "Unless she was that desperate to get ALIE out" Jasper replied quietly. "You guys didn't see her before, back in Arkadia. She was completely freaking out. I despise her and you guys know that, with like an intensely deep hatred but this... She doesn't...I don't think anyone deserves this" he finished.

For the next half an hour they sat in silence. Sinclair and Raven worked on the machine while Jasper paced back and forth. Every so often Clarke would scream in agony for someone to let her go and Bellamy had to try with all his mind to zone her out. Then they heard the groan of the rover from outside and doors slamming shut, with two pairs of feet running inside. "We got it!" Octavia yelled as she and Monty appeared in the doorway. Monty's face with red and his eyes were bloodshot. "Dude, what happened?" Jasper asked. "Nothing..." Monty replied as he leaned against the wall. "Let's just get this over with" Bellamy said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the room where Clarke still lay tied.

Clarke's eyes widened as she saw them all entering with Raven holding the cuff and Octavia holding the battery power. "No! You can't do this!" She yelled and began to struggle with the ropes that were binding her. "Calm down, we're trying to help you!" Bellamy said loudly over her screams. "I don't...want...your...help" she yelled.

"Sinclair, are you ready?" Octavia asked. "I think so! We just got to turn this on and put the cuff around her wrist!" He said back. "Your not touching me!" Clarke screamed as she began to slam her head on the wooden bedpost and blood began seeping down. "She's trying to kill herself!"


End file.
